


Палата для одного

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Fucked up romance, Hospital Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Unhealthy Relationships, за гранью ООС, за гранью понимания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Что-то вроде АУ-сиквела к фику «Палата».
Relationships: Fuyutsuki Kouzou/Ikari Gendou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Палата для одного

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Палата](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654050) by [blackfilm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm). 



_Я шел к машине без надежд и без страха. Смерть  
откладывалась лишь до того момента, пока трупный яд  
Бахатова, как из сообщающегося сосуда, полностью не  
перельется в мое тело и не остановит сердце._

  
  
  
  
  
Тум. Тум. Тум. Тум. Босые ноги глухо печатают шаг по гладкому полу.

Рука его, взметнувшись, не долетает каких-то пару сантиметров до шнура жалюзи, потому что знакомый голос за спиной окликает его по имени.

— Фуюцки, — произносит этот голос, тяжело и равнодушно, и каждый слог, уроненный им, имеет свой вес, как крупная и мелкая галька, набранная ребенком на морском берегу. «Фуюцки» — требовательное заклинание подчинения, которое он слышал бесчисленное количество раз, и каждый раз — как первый, каждый — как последний удар, выстрел в упор, затянутая на шее удавка. Как рывок за ошейник, ставший неотделимой его частью за эти десять лет. Намертво вросший ему в глотку. — Ложитесь в кровать.

«Это приказ?» — хочет уточнить Фуюцки, и все готовые иронические реплики осыпаются на вытоптанное дно молчания, когда он оборачивается к Гендо и понимает — да, это действительно приказ.

Он наталкивается на неподвижный взгляд, полный жажды. Откровенной и пугающей.

Слегка наклонив голову, Гендо вежливо отступает в сторону, как бы приглашая его проследовать к указанному месту.

И он делает шаг, самый трудный, и он делает второй, уже с меньшим усилием, и он чуть не сбивает стойку капельницы (успевает удержать), чувствуя себя чрезвычайно неловким и неуклюжим под этим пристальным взглядом и раздражаясь сам от себя. Гендо не спускает с него глаз, будто он растворится в воздухе, стоит отвернуться.

А как неплохо было бы — просто раствориться.

Фуюцки осторожно садится на тонкий матрас, и, помедлив, закидывает на него ноги и вытягивает во всю длину. Облизывает пересохшие губы. Они похожи на острый край бумаги, и язык его касается сухой кромки почти с опаской.

(Он вдруг вспоминает, что любил жевать уголки бумаги, когда был ребенком — часто так делал, когда задумывался, и воспитатель ругал его — и поражается, как давно это было. Так давно, что воспоминание граничит со сказкой, — предание о далеких днях, свидетели которых давным-давно умерли.)

Теперь они вдвоем словно под водой, словно на дне, заключенные в беззвучном, обитом войлоком коконе своего влечения. Звуки почти не доходят. В ушах шумит. Движения преодолевают сопротивление не воздуха, но иных, таинственных сил — напряжение их тщательно контролируемого желания электризует замкнутое пространство комнаты.

Гендо заходит за кресло и аккуратно снимает очки. Складывает с еле слышным щелчком дужки, кладет их в карман. На переносице у него остается темнеющий след.

Он раздевается медленно, методично, не сводя глаз с Фуюцки. Снять китель, сложить вдоль, положить на спинку кресла. Затем спустить с плеч широкие лямки подтяжек, по очереди. Стащить через голову джемпер.

Фуюцки переводит взгляд с бесстрастно разоблачающегося Гендо на дверь, гадая, где сейчас его охрана. Почти желая, чтобы кто-то зашел и прервал их, пусть ценой его погубленной репутации. Постучал в дверь и остановил это... безумие.

Несомненное, торжествующее безумие. От прикосновения к которому будто лед сковывает внутренности корочкой, а волосы на руках встают дыбом.

Очень неприятно признавать, что твой непосредственный начальник в какой-то момент свихнулся, а ты даже не заметил, в какой. Это ведь всегда была его работа: следить за порядком. Обращать внимание на малейшие искажения и неточности до того, как они накопятся, амплифицируют и станут фатальны для их общего дела.

Но безумие не обязательно шумно и вычурно; не всегда оно цепляет глаз и старается привлечь к себе внимание странными выходками.

Это может быть самое рациональное безумие на свете — холодное, светлое и возвышенное. С разложенным по полочкам планом всемирного геноцида, лишенного какой-либо личной враждебности. Он прикрывает глаза и представляет Гендо посреди ледяной пустыни: крошечная черная фигурка, упрямо идущая к цели где-то за горизонтом, — и таким он был для него всегда, непостижимым одиночкой где-то вдалеке, даже когда они делили постель.

Раздевшись до майки и брюк, Гендо будто вспоминает о чем-то и уходит в ванную. Фуюцки снова оглядывается на дверь, но не решается встать. Что скажет Гендо, если увидит, как он испуганно дергает запертую дверь? Возможно, он даже рассмеется.

Но он возвращается быстро, слишком быстро, чтобы Фуюцки мог что-нибудь сделать, если бы и хотел. В руке у него тюбик, в которых обычно продают косметику вроде крема для рук. Body lotion — успевает увидеть надпись Фуюцки, он замечает много лишних деталей, сам не зная, зачем, а потом Гендо скидывает обувь быстрыми, почти брезгливыми движениями и опускается на край узкой койки, рассчитанной на одного человека. Фуюцки приходится повернуться набок, чтобы Гендо мог поместиться рядом.

— Вот так, — он прижимается к нему вплотную и ныряет руками под простыню, накрывая ей их обоих. Возится с брюками, и край кровати поскрипывает от веса тела.

Фуюцки чувствует, как его руки шарят по бедрам, и найдя подол больничной рубахи, тянут его вверх. Он приподнимает бедра, и Гендо задирает ему это дурацкое платье до талии, собирая складками. Щеки Фуюцки разгораются от странной и непривычной унизительности его положения. Он ощущает неловкость, ощущает стыд, ощущает беспомощную злость на Гендо — но в то же время его волнует безотчетное возбуждение.

Одна горячая рука скользит по его голому животу и касается жестких завитков в паху, задевает член — упругий и тяжелый от прилившей крови.

— Очень хорошо, — шепчет Гендо ему в затылок, и вдруг отодвигается.

Фуюцки оборачивается и смотрит на него через плечо, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Гендо сосредоточенно набирает в ладонь масло из флакона. Неровные шрамы стягивают его кожу и сковывают движения — что-то проливается мимо.

Он хмурится. Свет из окна так падает на его пальцы, что они кажутся выкрашенными серебряной краской. Кажутся ненастоящими.

И этими же руками он убил Кадзи.

«Я бы позволил ему что угодно, — думает Фуюцки, и затем, три удара сердца спустя, — это и есть любовь?»

Если любовь — это немота, если любовь — это бессилие и стыд, то нет ни малейшего шанса что-то исправить, и он просто трус, раз цепляется за существование в таком искореженном мире.

Юи никогда не цеплялась. Она была честнее него, и лучше него, и нашла выход раньше, ни разу не обернувшись, ни разу не пожалев... Ни разу не пожалев его.

Когда-то он начинал действовать ради нее, когда-то он верил, что действует ради нее, когда-то он еще мог верить. Но это было так давно. А теперь она не более реальна, чем его память о тех днях, когда мир сладко спал в колыбели незнания.

Влажная головка тычется ему в ягодицу. Затем проскальзывает ниже, задевая яйца. Он чувствует, как член утыкается в мошонку с каждым толчком, и твердый изгиб повторяет линию его промежности, и они подобны двум идеально подогнанным деталям в свежесмазанном механизме. Гендо коротко стонет куда-то ему в плечо.

Фуюцки мелко вздрагивает, когда Гендо останавливается и подается ниже, чтобы размазать остатки масла по внутренней стороне его бедер. Другой рукой Гендо обхватывает его за талию и по-хозяйски прижимает к себе, в волны жара и удушья, и тонкая рубашка на нем уже насквозь мокрая от пота.

Фуюцки закрывает глаза, воссоздавая перед внутренним взором картины прошлого/его голова ритмично ерзает по подушке, рот приоткрыт.

И прошлое встает перед ним во всем своем неоспоримом правдоподобии/пальцы Гендо нашаривают через ткань сосок и грубо щиплют, и он ахает от неожиданности.

Прямо перед тем, как его жизнь разделилась на до и после/и самое ужасное то, что ему недоставало этих рук.

**[Практически от каждого преподавателя здесь вы услышите, что именно их предмет занимает место того краеугольного камня, на основании которого зиждется храм современной науки]**

Профессор Фуюцки обводит взглядом притихшую аудиторию. Он захватил их внимание, его переполняет азарт, и чувствует он себя как скайдайвер перед прыжком в синюю воздушную бездну. Он совершенно свободен.

В две тысячи пятнадцатом он повторяет за собой слова, почти не шевеля губами. Лихорадочная пленка испарины выступает на его лбу, глаза плотно зажмурены.

**[В нашем случае дела обстоят иначе]**

**[Метафизическая биология не существовала до 1907 года. Не имела практического применения до 1934 года. И приобрела дурную славу после... Второй мировой, когда]**

**[Первая успешная экстракция души — я хочу, чтобы все это записали, — датируется 1944 годом, и проведена была между Ароном и Яцеком Беднарски на территории Польши. Это то, что нам доподлинно известно. Документальных свидетельств...]**

**[Один из них погиб. Другой жил — несколько суток]**

**[Есть предположения, почему именно близнецы? Да, пожалуйста]**

**[Нет. Важнее в данном случае было идентичное представление о себе]**

В 1998 году он делает паузу. Легкий ветерок колышет штору у приоткрытого окна. Через окно издалека доносятся крики играющих в баскетбол на спортивной площадке и короткие трели свистка тренера. Одна из ламп на потолке гудит, еле слышно — верный признак того, что скоро перегорит. Профессор Фуюцки оборачивается и смотрит сквозь себя, замершего не дыша в 2015-ом. У него живое умное лицо, худощавое и уже сейчас прочерченное тонкими морщинами. Темно-карие глаза с ироничным прищуром, в любой момент готовые распахнуться в порыве искреннего воодушевления — он никогда не умел владеть лицом в той мере, что требовалась по этикету. Можно сказать, что он так и сохранил в себе эмоциональную непосредственность юности. Как чуткая гончая, готовая в любой момент сорваться с места.

Фуюцки переводит взгляд ниже. На пиджак травяного оттенка, на позолоченный зажим на галстуке. И эхом до него доносятся слова Гендо:  
 _«я хочу увидеть вас без него»_  
И сам он вспоминает ответ, беззвучно шевеля пересохшими губами:  
 _«могу снять хоть сейчас»_  
И призрачное эхо:  
 _«вы знаете, о чем я»_  
Смуглые пальцы пробираются под галстук, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на белой рубашке, и Фуюцки неотрывно следит за ними, ощущая интересный... ступор, и когда пальцы проскальзывают внутрь, скрываются под тканью, на какой-то миг ему кажется, будто они погружаются в его тело, легко и безболезненно.  
Ему совсем не страшно.

За его спиной Гендо с резким всхлипом втягивает в себя воздух, темп то и дело сбивается — знак того, что он близок к финалу, и Фуюцки крепче сжимает скользкие бедра, будто пытаясь удержать ими его член. Сдавленный стон служит ему наградой.

Гендо бормочет невнятицу ему в шею — обрывки слов, из которых он может разобрать только что-то про «лучшего» и «скучал по тебе», и от этих слов, несмотря на всю их очевидную лживость, Фуюцки вдруг стискивает грудь чем-то горячим и перехватывает горло. Он хорошо знает, что его ждет. Вместе до конца — вот награда Гендо за все его грехи, и в конечном счете он признает, как честный человек не может не признать, что в полной мере ее заслуживает.

И наконец горячие струйки выплескиваются и текут по его ногам, и этот странный акт выражения приязни завершен. Вовремя — кажется, еще немного, и без мозолей бы не обошлось. Все мокрое под ним, вся постель, и чертово масло теперь повсюду. Плотный запах семени и пота окружает их душной волной. Но они продолжают лежать в обнимку, пытаясь отдышаться, и перемазанное переплетение конечностей, кажется, им обоим пока лень разлеплять.

Дыхание Гендо постепенно выравнивается. Он отпускает талию Фуюцки и глубоко вздыхает. Потом отодвигается на край подушки.

«И зачем ему все это? — проплывает мысль в голове Фуюцки, вялая и безразличная. — Я ведь мог согласиться и так...»

Он не поворачивается к Гендо, потому что не хотел бы сейчас видеть его лицо. Ему не нравится плохо скрываемый триумф, придающий пугающую жестокость его чертам, не нравится выражение высокомерной самоуверенности, когда он в очередной раз добивается своего или торжествует победу над противником.

И пока он не видит его лица, он может представлять его любым.

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Гендо, словно прочитав его мысли. Голос у него хриплый, надсадный.

Фуюцки молчит. Он смотрит на серо-зеленую панель стены, и взгляду совершенно не за что зацепиться. Цельный цвет, как заслон между ним и миром.

Тогда Гендо откидывает пониже простыню и придвигается к нему снова.

— Нет, — предостерегающе говорит Фуюцки, когда пальцы осторожно гладят его между ягодиц. Игнорируя темное удовольствие, свивающееся змеей где-то в нижней части живота.

— Человек, которому дороже всего его оковы, — бесстрастно комментирует Гендо.

«Оковы тут ни при чем. Как и предубеждения, — мысленно не соглашается Фуюцки. — Я просто не доверяю насмешливым тварям вроде тебя». Но рука уже переместилась вперед и охватывает основание его члена, привычно и властно, и Гендо наваливается на него и шепчет на ухо, пока его широкая ладонь, его бесчувственная поврежденная ладонь совершает отработанные движения вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, потому что это не первый раз, далеко не первый раз, и ему не надо чувствовать — и, может быть, ему вообще не надо чувствовать, — и может быть, он никогда не чувствовал на самом деле.

— Ты не имеешь права умереть, друг мой, — Фуюцки мучительно вздрагивает от этого слова, и Гендо с удвоенной страстью целует его в шею, горячо и настойчиво, его умелые пальцы потирают головку, надавливают на щель, вытягивая из Фуюцки стон самый постыдный и жалкий. — Ты не имеешь права умирать, пока я нуждаюсь в тебе.

Он кончает под этот безумный жаркий шепот, на липких смятых простынях, одурманенный и сбитый с толку, и ему кажется, что Гендо не просто довел его до оргазма — нет, он проник куда-то под кожу, въелся в него хуже запаха ЛСЛ, и он не сможет, не сможет никогда избавиться от ощущения поражения. Сколько бы он еще ни прожил.

Он обессиленно перекатывается на спину и лежит так, выжатый во всех смыслах, когда Гендо приподнимается и вдруг прижимает его шею к подушке предплечьем правой руки. Он нависает над ним и грудь его вздымается в свободной горловине майки, вся в бисеринках пота.

— Что? — спрашивает Фуюцки чуть слышно, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Он не особо удивился бы, если бы Икари попытался задушить его прямо в постели — от него всего можно ждать. Но тот только вглядывается в него несколько долгих секунд и, будто удовлетворившись зрелищем, отпускает его и садится. Потом поднимается с кровати, парой небрежных движений подтягивая штаны, и уходит в ванную. Влажная потемневшая майка липнет к его широкой спине.

Надо бы как-то прикрыть разоренную постель, думает Фуюцки. Сменить одежду... как будто это поможет.

Масляные пятна на простыне. Должен ли он что-то с ними делать? Икари может все сделать без его участия. Может приказать кому-то. Он всегда убирает за собой. Стирает все следы.

Порешив на том и утешившись, он ждет в сонной полудреме, пока Гендо не возвращается, и тогда приподнимается и садится на край кровати, и смотрит, как тот одевается.

— Мне все это не нравится, Икари, — наконец произносит он.

Гендо кидает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Вы сами позволили этому случиться.

— Я имел в виду нашего бывшего сотрудника. Убийство — слишком радикальный способ решения проблем.

Гендо пожимает плечами:

— Я уже говорил: я не разделяю ваши буддистские взгляды, Фуюцки.

— Это не буддистские взгляды.

— Значит, даосские.

— Это не... Слушайте, при чем тут вообще мои взгляды?

— Потому что вас только они и волнуют. Снаряд упал слишком близко к вашему дому — и вы начинаете нервничать. Вас не волновали смерти тех, кого вы не знали лично.

Фуюцки не сразу находится с ответом.

— Да... — говорит он после паузы. — Возможно, вы правы. Возможно. Но она бы этого не хотела, в этом я уверен. И я тоже не хочу.

Гендо никак не реагирует на его слова и продолжает одеваться. Стряхнув с кителя невидимые пылинки и просунув одну руку в рукав, он говорит, как бы в пустоту:

— Исчезновение Редзи Кадзи — одна из многих загадок нынешних неспокойных времен. Кто может поручиться, что он действительно мертв?

Фуюцки отводит глаза. В который раз он с горечью думает, что Икари не так уж чужд ангелам, войну с которыми возглавляет: и они, и он оставляют после себя одни лишь разрушения — и подчас кажется, что Икари разрушения доставляют даже больше удовольствия.

Закончив с облачением в униформу, Гендо вдруг садится перед Фуюцки на одно колено. Смотрит на него очень внимательно.

— Я не могу ничего обещать, — серьезно говорит он.

Встает и тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Фуюцки инстинктивно отворачивается, и Гендо, помедлив, целомудренно целует его в щеку.

Когда он выпрямляется, легкая усмешка играет в уголках его рта.

— Скоро все это будет неважно, — говорит он.

Теперь он выглядит спокойнее. Расслабленней. Как будто восстановил контроль.

Так было всегда. Фуюцки замечал этот эффект; сам Гендо, кажется, нет.

Он не был чужд им, совсем не чужд. И в конечном счете он хотел сделать то же самое, что хотели они, упорно двигаясь к своей цели через ледяную пустыню — пренебрегая потерями, наплевав на себя. Оставалось ли в нем хоть что-то живое? Иногда Фуюцки сомневался, мог ли существовать какой-то иной Гендо Икари, вне этого фанатичного устремления.

— Как вы думаете, — говорит вполголоса Фуюцки, возвращаясь к своим недавним размышлениям, — ангелы разумны?

— Зависит от вашего определения разумности.

— Скажем... Способность организмов изменять поведение, адаптируясь к внешней среде. И не повторять прежних ошибок.

— В таком случае кто назовет разумными нас?

И его шальная улыбка, улыбка из прежних времен, озаряющая синие глаза, ранит Фуюцки куда больше чем все, что произошло в этой палате.


End file.
